


Scarred

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Bondage, Language, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Scars, Smut, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one rule surrounding Link that all the demons of the Realm had to obey. Don't leave a mark on the child unless given permission by Demise. And that just had to be the one rule that Ghirahim had to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ValentineClementine requested that I write a story about Ghirahim injuring/scarring Link and Demise punishing him.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

“Entertain me,” Ghirahim demanded as he sat down in front of Link. 

Groaning mentally, Link shut his book. It looked as though he wouldn’t be getting very far in his book that day. He really didn’t even know why he bothered trying to read when Ghirahim was around. Or better yet, why he bothered reading during the day in general. It wasn’t like the Demon Lord would just let him read quietly anyway. Ghirahim would not tolerate being ignored. He would moan and whine until Link finally entertained him in some way. 

Huffing loudly, Link raised an eyebrow at Ghirahim. “Fine. What do you want to do?”

Smiling triumphantly - as if he actually thought that he would lose that fight - Ghirahim stood up and materialized two swords out of thin air suddenly. He threw one of them towards Link, watching the child flinch before catching it. A smirk came to his face when he saw the confused look on the Skychild’s face. Not saying anything, Ghirahim just took his own sword into hand. His eyes flickered towards Link, tilting his head slightly up and smirking. 

Link narrowed his eyes and tensed his body. “Ghirahim?” he asked cautiously. 

Ghirahim gave a mocking laugh. “Come on Skychild. I know you can recognize when someone is about to fight against you,” the Demon Lord stated. 

Ghirahim walked to the opposite side of the room and lifted his sword up. He raised an eyebrow at Link when he didn’t make any movement to get up. Link sighed at the inevitability of the situation and lifted his own sword in response. Neither male said anything for the next few moments and the air thickened with tension. Ghirahim’s eyes narrowed on Link and the colors of his eyes flashed dangerously, something that no longer put Link on edge. 

What did put him on edge was how fast Ghirahim was suddenly charging towards him. 

Holding back the urge to scream, Link jumped back and lifted his sword up to block Ghirahim’s attack. He grunted as Ghirahim’s sword crashed against his. The sound of metal clashing against each other echoed throughout the room. Ghirahim and Link remained where they were, their swords pressed against each other. Both were pushing their weight against each other to try and push the other back, all while glaring at each other. Well, Link was glaring at Ghirahim. The Demon Lord was just smirking evilly at Link, licking his lips menacingly. 

Turning his nose up in disgust, Link jumped back a few feet, trying desperately to stay away from Ghirahim’s range. Before he could get himself situated however, a foot suddenly came flying towards him. Cursing mentally, he used his sword to clock the kick to his head. When the heel of the Demon Lord’s foot touched the flat part of his blade, Link used all of his strength to push him back. 

Ghirahim jumped back several feet. A smirk came to the Demon Lord’s face. “I see you’ve been working on your reflexes,” Ghirahim said in a mocking tone. 

Link rolled his eyes and ignored Ghirahim’s obvious jab. He pierced his lips together and crouched down before he charged towards the Demon Lord. Another mocking laugh left Ghirahim’s mouth, which made Link slightly angry. He gripped the sword in his hand tighter before swinging it down. However, as his blade sliced down through the air, Ghirahim smirked at him. Seconds later, the Demon Lord disappeared. 

Link skidded to a stop and scowled angrily before looking around. He really hated when the demon took advantage of the fact that he could teleport. The training room was completely empty and silent. Nothing moved or made a sound. Narrowing his eyes, Link slowly started to walk around, holding his sword close to his body. His eyes flickered back and forth, taking in every crack and crevice to try and spot something out of the ordinary. 

Something suddenly moved out of the corner of Link’s eye and he turned around quickly in response. Link’s eyes widened in horror as Ghirahim came flying down towards him. His eyes narrowed and he started to lift his sword up to block the Demon Lord’s attack before it was suddenly smacked away from his hands. The sword slid across the room, far away from his reach. Link gasped loudly and stumbled back, trying desperately to move away from Ghirahim. 

But he wasn’t quick enough. 

A loud cry of pain left Link’s mouth as Ghirahim’s sword sliced across his torso. Blood started spurting out immediately, covering everything nearby. Link collapsed to his knees on the floor, gasping and crying loudly. His hands were on his chest, trying desperately to stop the bleeding in some way. However, his hands did nothing to slow down the bleeding at all and Link could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. His face as quickly becoming more pale as more blood left his body.

Flashing pleading eyes up at Ghirahim, Link whined out pathetically. _“Ghirahim…”_

Dropping his sword to the ground quickly, Ghirahim ran over to Link. Removing his gloves, the Demon Lord pushed Link to the ground. He snapped his fingers, slowing down the bleeding until it slowly came down to a stop. But without the blood to block out just how the wound looked, Ghirahim’s eyes had to take in the grotesque opening in Link’s chest. 

Ghirahim felt his stomach flip as he looked down at the Skychild. While the would wasn’t as severe enough that he could see any organs, it still looked pretty horrible and disgusting. And while Ghirahim had seen a lot of grotesque wounds in his lifetime, just the sight of the child laying on the floor covered in his blood was enough to nearly cause the Demon Lord to be sick. However, he pushed back the urge and snapped his fingers again. A sigh of relief left Ghirahim’s mouth as he saw the wound starting to stitch itself back up. He snapped his fingers again, vanishing the blood on the floor and substituting the lost blood from Link’s body back inside. But that sigh was suddenly cut off as he took in the sight of what was being left behind. 

Ghirahim stared at the large scar lining Link’s chest. His breath was taken away and he could feel his heart starting to pick up slightly. His Master would kill him. Demise had given all the demons in the castle explicit directions not to harm the Skychild in anyway, and Ghirahim had done exactly that. And what was worse was that there was a scar that signaled what the Demon Lord had done. While it wasn’t weird that the child had any scars - he had plenty all across his body - the scar on his torso stuck out like a sore thumb. And it would be terribly obvious to Demise that the child had gotten the scar recently. 

Ghirahim was dead.

*******

Link groaned as he started to come to. His eyes twitched a few times before they flickered open. At once, a tense pain filled his chest and traveled all through his body. Groaning low in his throat, Link cracked his eyes open wider and looked around the room as best as he could in his position. He recognized the extravagant decorations all around the room and sigh slightly. 

He was in Ghirahim’s room. 

Sighing softly, Link started to sit up when all of a sudden the pain in his chest increased. Link cried out and fell back against the bed, his hands clenching the sheets tightly. He could feel tears pickling at the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall from his eyes. Sucking in several deep breaths, Link reeled back his tears as best as he could, biting his lip harshly. He had never felt such a biting pain like that before, not even during the times when he traveled the Surface.

“Skychild?” a careful voice asked from across the room. 

It looked as though Ghirahim had decided to make his appearance. Not able to open his eyes at the moment, Link let out a loud groan and curled his body tightly together to try and get the pain to stop. However, instead of stopping the pain, all that seemed to do was make it worse. 

“Stop moving so much child. You’re making your pain worse,” Ghirahim said in a voice which appeared to be…worry?

Shaking his head mentally - since when did Ghirahim actually worry about him? - Link just rolled onto his back and gritted his teeth. He heard Ghirahim coming towards him and felt careful fingers rub against his shoulder, bring some comfort for his pain. He felt Ghirahim push him back against the bed until he was laying straight on his back. He let the Demon Lord check over his body, his dexterous fingers taking away some of the pain as they massaged his tense muscles. A sigh left Link’s mouth as Ghirahim’s fingers kneaded the pain away little by little. And the longer that Ghirahim massaged his torso, the more pain that left his body. 

After a few minutes, the pain finally fully receded and Link let out a tense breath. He opened his eyes again and looked up at Ghirahim. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw a flash of something slip in and out of the Demon Lord’s eyes. That time, Link was pretty sure of what he saw. Ghirahim was actually worried about him. 

“Ghirahim?” Link croaked out, his eyebrows furrowing. 

The Demon Lord said nothing, choosing instead to focus all his attention on Link’s chest. Letting out a sound of curiosity, Link looked down to see what Ghirahim was looking at and his eyes widened slightly. 

There was a large, ugly scar spread across his torso, starting from his just below his collarbone and stretching all the way down to the right hip. It was large and slightly raised on his chest, sticking out on his chest. The skin was also a shade or two lighter.

“What…,” Link asked, his voice trailing off. 

Link eyes flickered up to Ghirahim’s face. The Demon Lord was blinking quickly, biting his lip harshly to the point where Link was worried that Ghirahim would bite it off completely. Link opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the Demon Lord cut him off. 

“Master won’t be happy with this,” Ghirahim muttered underneath his breath, letting his bottom lip fall from underneath his teeth. 

“What?” Link asked softly. 

Swallowing thickly, Ghirahim finally moved his gaze over to Link’s face and locked gazes with him. “I said, Master won’t be happy about this when he finds out.”

The statement didn’t register in Link’s mind at first until he repeated it couple of times in his mind. Once he finally understood what Ghirahim was getting at, Link’s mouth fell open in understanding. 

“Oh…,” Link trailed off, unable to say anything else. 

Link knew that Ghirahim was exactly right. Demise would be angry with the Demon Lord. Actually, he would be more than angry. He would be furious. 

Neither male said anything, choosing instead to stay quiet. Link entertained the thought of hiding the scar away from Demise, but he quickly tossed that thought out of the window. They all had sex at least once a day, if not more. It would be impossible for him to hide such a large scar away from the demon king. And he couldn’t ask to keep on his shirt, that would look too suspicious.

The former hero wasn’t even sure why he wanted to cover for Ghirahim at all in the first place. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that it was the Demon Lord who cared for him most of the time. Although, much of that care was actually terrorizing. But Ghirahim was the one who “saved” him, so he guessed that he could be somewhat grateful. 

Somewhat.

“You’re right. Demise is going to be _pissed_.”

***

Demise let out a deep breath as he leaned against his throne. Everything was quiet around the castle and it had been like that all day. Too quiet in fact. Gazing out the window, the demon saw that it was quickly approaching nighttime. Humming to himself, Demise let his eyes fall shut momentarily. 

He hadn’t seen Ghirahim or Link all day that day, and he would admit mentally that it was slightly worrying. It wasn’t that he was worried about his slaves getting hurt or running away. He just couldn’t trust the both of them to behave themselves for an extended period of time without one of them feeling the urge to kill the other. Or at least do bodily harm to each other. 

Sighing loudly, Demise placed a hand on his face. He really hoped that the two hadn’t gotten into another fight. He had punished the both of them enough for all the fights that they get into to last a lifetime. 

The sound of the throne door opening caused Demise to gaze up from his spot. He pierced his lips together as he saw both Link and Ghirahim walking inside of the room. Warning bells went off in Demise’s head as he saw a the guilty tension around Link. While it wasn’t extremely noticeable, the demon king was still able to spot it. Of course, it took him a couple of seconds to recognize the fact, but the child was indeed guilty about something.

“What have you two done now?” Demise asked immediately, watching as his sword and the child stopped dead in their spots. 

Demise watched as Ghirahim grew paler and Link shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably. “What are you talking about, M-master?” Ghirahim asked, stammering slightly. 

The demon king’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood up. “Ghirahim, I am not in the mood for your games at the moment. Now, you either tell me what you both have done, or I shall find out myself,” Demise growled out. 

Link gazed over at Ghirahim in fear. The Demon Lord just stared at his Master for a few seconds before bowing his head down in submission. He clenched his fists together and let out a shuddering breath before glancing at Link. 

“Skychild, remove your shirt,” Ghirahim stated in a defeated tone. 

Link’s eyes widened and he shook his head immediately. “No! Ghirahim, you can’t-“

“I don’t believe that what I said was left up for debate. Now, remove your shirt, or I will do it for you,” Ghirahim snapped, his nostrils flaring in barely-contained anger.

Link blinked at Ghirahim, his mouth open in shock before he closed his mouth. He couldn’t believe that Ghirahim was actually going to put himself in danger. He could feel his eyes starting to water slightly and he had to bow his head down to keep himself from crying. Biting his lip harshly, Link moved his hands down to grab the hem of his shirt before pulling the clothing off of his body. 

A deathly silence filled the room as Link removed his shirt and held it in his hand. He kept his head bowed, not wanting to see his Master’s reaction. However, he had a good idea of what Demise was thinking, since he heard a dangerous growl suddenly fill up the space of the room. Link flinched, but kept his head down. By then, some tears were starting to fall from his eyes and he had to fight the urge to keep his hands by his side. 

A large hand grasped Link’s head and forced it up, causing Link to cry out. He looked right into his Master’s red eyes, noticing how they were a shade or two darker. Several tears fell from his eyes and Link couldn’t stop them from falling. His mouth fell open and he couldn’t stop a soft sob from leaving his mouth. 

“Master-” Link was suddenly cut off by Ghirahim’s growl. 

“Ghirahim, why do I see a scar on the child, when I specifically told everybody in this castle not to harm him in any way?” Demise snarled out. 

Beside Link, Ghirahim was keeping his head down in a submissive manner. However, that didn’t seem to be calming down Demise’s anger one bit. After a few seconds of silence, Demise released Link from his grip and grabbed Ghirahim by his throat, lifting him up into the air. The Demon Lord and grabbed at his master’s arm, his eyes wide in horror. 

_“Answer me when I am speaking to you, Ghirahim!”_ Demise shouted, rocking the foundation of the very castle. 

Link trembled at the harshness of Demise’s tone and he saw that Ghirahim was just as afraid as he was. He noticed that the room was steadily getting darker and darker by the second and Link’s heart skipped a beat. He recognized the signs of Demise’s increasing anger and he knew that if he didn’t do anything in the next few seconds, Ghirahim’s remains would be splattered all across the throne room. 

Jumping up quickly, Link grasped Demise’s arm and pulled as hard as he could to try and get the demon king’s attention. “Master, wait! It’s not Ghirahim’s fault!”

Demise snarled loudly and glared down at Link. “And why isn’t it? I gave him instructions not to harm you and he broke those instructions. Not just that, but he left a scar on your body,” Demise snarled, his eyes flashing brightly. 

“I know that! But he was…I ask him to practice fighting with me! I wanted to practice my sword fighting and he accidentally slashed me with his sword when I wasn’t paying attention! It was an accident!” Link pleaded with Demise, his arms still wrapped around Demise’s arm. 

Demise narrowed his eyes on Link, scrutinizing the child closely before moving his gaze over to Ghirahim. The Demon Lord looked completely pale, sweat glistening on his forehead. His breath was coming out in short puffs, almost to the point of hyperventilation. His eyes were flickering back and forth rapidly and the demon king could feel his sword’s rapidly beating heart from the vein underneath his fingers. The demon king stared into his sword’s eyes, searching every part of the Demon Lord. 

A hum left Demise’s mouth and he sighed loudly before releasing Ghirahim from his grip. The Demon Lord fell to the floor, large breaths flowing in and out of his mouth. Ghirahim’s face was starting to get back some color, his complexion was still much paler than it normally was. After a few seconds, a series of coughs left the Demon Lord’s mouth, rocking his entire body. 

Turning his attention back to Link, Demise knelt down in front of the child and let his hand press against the scar. A hiss left Link’s mouth and Demise’s eyes flickered up to the child’s eyes, making sure that he wasn’t causing any unnecessary pain. When the child didn’t tell him to stop, Demise continued to inspect the scar closely. 

Besides the ugly shape of the scar, it seemed to have healed pretty nicely. There weren’t any harsh bumps or ridges. It looked as though Ghirahim had enough common sense to heal the child correctly. 

Demise’s fingers trailed up the scar, causing a trail of goosebumps to follow in his wake. Link shivered slightly at the touch and whimpered softly. His eyes flickered shut momentarily before they opened again, looking Demise right in his eyes. Another shiver when down Link’s back as he saw that his master’s eyes were almost completely black. 

“Master…,” Link trailed off, a whine leaving his mouth. 

Demise just ignored the child and continued tracing the scar up until he reached Link’s collarbone. But instead of stopping like Link had thought he would, Demise kept moving his fingers up, teasing the skin of his collarbone and neck. Once he reached Link’s chin, Demise flickered his eyes up to the child’s face, taking the expression on the former hero’s face. 

Link’s face was flushed, red spreading all across his cheeks and neck. Demise’s eyes moved down slightly to the hero’s lips, watching as Link licked his lips. Growling underneath his breath, the demon king leaned down and locked lips with Link. A whimper left the little hero’s mouth and he moved his mouth slightly to mold his against Demise’s. 

Link’s breath hitched as Demise’s arm curled around his lower back and pulled him closer to the demon king. A whine left his mouth as their erections brushed up against each other. Unable to hold himself back, Link bucked his hips against Demise, trying to increasing the intense feeling. His mouth fell open as his cock rubbed obscenely against Demise’s thigh and the demon king took full advantage of the situation by slipping his tongue into Link’s mouth. 

Both males grabbed at each other’s bodies, ripping off whatever clothing they could reach. Link’s hand curled around Demise’s cape, pulling it off with little difficultly. He shivered as he felt Demise’s cock slap against his stomach and he moaned into Demise’s mouth. The demon king tightened his grip around Link’s body and hiked him further up his body until the former hero was sitting in his lap. 

As both males continued to grind and kiss each other, they never heard movement from a few feet away. Well, Link never heard it since all of his attention was focused on his master. Demise, on the other hand, heard everything perfectly and cracked his eyes open, gazing over to where Ghirahim was. 

The Demon Lord was watching them closely, his eyes becoming completely black. He saw his sword lick his lips before his eyes moved down the expanse of the child’s back. Narrowing his eyes, Demise broke the kiss momentarily and looked right at Ghirahim. 

“You are not off the hook just yet Ghirahim,” Demise stated, his anger starting to bubble deep in his stomach. 

Ghirahim’s eyes widened in horror and he stood up immediately. “But Master-”

“I don’t believe that I asked for your opinion, Ghirahim. I gave you an order, and you broke it. And now, you must face the consequences,” Demise growled out before lifting his hand, his eyes narrowing and his hand glowing blood red. 

A grunt left Ghirahim’s mouth as handcuffs connected to chains snapped around his wrists and dragged him to the floor. He hissed as his behind crashed to the floor and snapped his head up at his master in shock. He pulled at the chains roughly, baring his teeth at Demise. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he pulled at the chains again. 

After a few moments of useless pulling, Ghirahim calmed down slightly and glanced down at the chains. They were the same chains that they had used to chain up the child during the first few months of his capture. 

The very chains that he had created. 

Laughing mentally, Ghirahim smirked while keeping his head down. It wouldn’t do to have his master see his amusement. Licking his lips, Ghirahim lifted one of his hands and snapped his fingers. But instead of the chains falling off of his wrists like he had expected, the metal stayed locked around his wrists. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Ghirahim snapped his fingers again and again, growing more annoyed by the second. He continued to snap his fingers, but no matter how many times he snapped his fingers, the chains wouldn’t fall. 

“Do you really think that your pathetic little magic tricks are superior to my power?” Demise snarled out. 

Ghirahim said nothing, choosing instead to glare at his master. He clenched his jaw tightly to try and keep his anger at bay. His eyes flickered momentarily to the Skychild, who was watching the entire ordeal quietly. There was a small bit of hesitancy in his eyes, as though he had no idea what to do or say. 

Both demons glared at each other before Demise finally broke the silence. “This is your punishment Ghirahim. You’re going to remain right there and watch as I take the hero again. And again. _And again_.

Link gasped loudly and looked up at Demise in shock before looking over at Ghirahim. The Demon Lord looked absolutely angry, seething silently. “But Master…I-”

Demise swiftly cut off Link’s excuse, kissing him harshly. His tongue slipped past Link’s part lips and claimed the hero’s mouth completely. Every crevice of Link’s mouth was explored by the demon king before he finally focused his attention on Link’s tongue, swirling their appendages together. 

Link whimpered and began to thrust up against Demise’s cock again, drawing forth a series of shivers and moans. Link panted into Demise’s mouth before breaking the kiss. His mouth remained open as he ground his hips against his master, his warm breath bathing Demise’s face. A wanton moan left Link’s mouth as his master continued to graze his tongue with his own. Eyes fluttering close, Link moaned again.

“Master…,” Link said in a husky voice. 

Demise just growled and grabbed Link’s behind, his hands molding to both cheeks. Fingers dipping into Link’s shorts, Demise ripped the fabric and threw it somewhere behind him. Curling his hands right back to Link’s behind, Demise dipped his finger into the cleft of Link’s behind and rubbed the entrance insistently.

Not in the mood to prepare the child, Demise moved his fingers away momentarily before whispering something underneath his breath. The air in the room changed and Link heard Ghirahim sucking in a breath before his attention was turned back to Demise’s fingers brushing against his wet entrance. Rubbing the wrinkled skin lightly, Demise slipped one finger inside of the hero’s body. 

A whimper left Link’s mouth as the wet sensation started to spread inside of him. He also noticed that he didn’t feel as tense as he normally felt. Biting his lip, Link started to obscenely ride against Demise’s finger, urging it deeper inside of him. When the tip of his master’s finger brushed against his prostate, Link moaned loudly and leaned his head on Demise’s chest, his hands grasping at his master’s upper arms. 

“Good boy, little hero. Show Ghirahim just how much you need it,” Demise growled loudly before thrusting his finger in deeper, rubbing repeatedly against Link’s prostate while his other hand stroked Link’s cock suddenly. 

Link screamed and arched his back as an orgasm was ripped from his body. His body trembled harshly and he rocked against Demise quickly, whining and moaning wantonly. His come landed on his torso and Demise’s hand and Link shook as his master rocked him through his orgasm. As he slowly came down from his climax, Link’s body trembled as he felt Demise still fingering him roughly. He also noticed that his master had added another finger to the mix. 

Two of Demise’s fingers were spreading him apart, but Link knew that he wasn’t completely stretched out enough to handle Demise’s large cock. However, a part of him didn’t want to be stretched out carefully. He wanted some of the stretch that came with taking his master’s cock. He wanted to feel it inside of him.

“Master, please…please take me,” Link whimpered. 

Practically ripping his fingers out of Link, Demise picked Link up by his waist and turned him around so that he was facing Ghirahim. Placing his chin on Link’s shoulder, the demon king’s breath brushed against Link’s ear. 

“You’re going to ride me, little hero, while Ghirahim watches you,” Demise growled into Link’s ear before tightening his grip on the hero’s waist. 

Link whimpered and looked at Ghirahim with half-lidded eyes. The Demon Lord was staring at them closely with hooded eyes, gritting his teeth together. Shutting his eyes so that he didn’t have to stare into Ghirahim’s eyes, Link let out a shuddering breath. He moved his hips down towards Demise, his breath hitching as the head of his master’s cock pressed against his entrance. 

Whining loudly, Link threw his head back before rocking down onto Demise’s shaft. He bit his lip as the large girth spread him open, touching him in familiar places. The head pressed against his prostate directly, drawing forth another whine from Link that morphed into a moan. 

“Master…,” Link panted out. 

“Come on little hero. I know you can take more,” Demise said before grabbing Link’s hips and thrusting him down fully onto his cock. 

A scream bubbled out of Link’s mouth and he arched his back, which caused his master’s arousal to go even deeper inside of him. Link’s body trembled at the feeling. 

_“Master…”_

Cracking open his eyes, Link saw that Ghirahim was starting to pant in front of them. There was an unmistakable bulge in the Demon Lord’s bodysuit and his hips were bucking up slightly, almost as though he was seeking some sort of touch. Link’s mouth grew dry as he watched Ghirahim move his hand down towards the bulge. The Demon Lord’s fingers teased the very tip, spreading the wetness that had started to slick the surface. 

However, Ghirahim soon grew tired of the teasing and he curling his fingers around his cock, stroking it quickly while watching the Skychild take his master’s cock. He hissed as the material around his arousal rubbed against the sensitive flesh of his cock before groaning loudly. 

Demise snapped his head up and locked his eyes on Ghirahim’s hand, which was stroking his shaft even faster. Snarling, the demon king removed one of his hands from Link’s hips and moved it out so that it was facing Ghirahim’s direction. His hand glowed bright red before the red aura around his appendage flew out towards the Demon Lord. 

Link gasped as he saw something red envelope Ghirahim. The Demon Lord ceased his stroking and arched his back in frustration before howling loudly. His hips bucked up and his hands clawed at the air around him. There were curses leaving Ghirahim’s mouth and he gritted his teeth together to the point of pain. 

After a while, Ghirahim slumped to the floor in exhaustion. He could feel his cock resting heavily against his thigh, twitching with each pulse of his heart. But along with it was an uncomfortable sensation around the base. The Demon Lord curled in on himself, whining softly as he sought desperately for release. However, his once approaching orgasm was slipping away from him until it disappeared completely, leaving behind an uncomfortable buzzing sensation underneath his skin. 

Link watched the entire ordeal with wide eyes, slowly down on Demise’s cock until he came to a stop. He gazed back at his master with worried eyes and let out a worried noise. 

“Master, what did you do to him?” Link asked with slight horror. 

Demise’s chest rumbled, bringing forth a tremble from Link’s body. “This is a part of your punishment Ghirahim,” said Demise, completely ignoring Link at the moment. “You will not orgasm at all during this time. Is that understood?”

Ghirahim whined and curled up even more, shivering. His mind was going a mile a minute, unable to focus on one specific thing other than the fact that his orgasm had been taken away from him by his master. That thought brought more shivers to his body and he looked up at Demise. 

Demise narrowed his eyes and started to move Link up and down on his cock, never taking his eyes off of Ghirahim. “I believe that I asked you a question, _Ghirahim_.”

Whining in frustration, Ghirahim clenched his eyes shut before nodding his head. “Yes, Master.”

Pleased with his sword’s answer, Demise turned his attention back to Link and smacked his behind lightly. He heard Link gasp before the child looked back at him. “Let’s go little hero.”

Link whimpered as Demise smacked his behind again and he tightened around his master’s shaft accidentally, which intensified the feeling of the large cock inside of him momentarily. Demise growled loudly in his ear and Link jumped at the sound before he moved his hips up slowly. Once the head was the only part of Demise still inside of him, Link swiftly moved back down. 

Link quickly set up a rhythm, taking Demise down to the root before moving right back up until the head was the only thing inside of him. With each movement downward, the head of Demise’s cock continued to rub against his prostate. With one particular thrust, Link moaned as he started to feel his second orgasm coming up. He ground his hips down on Demise’s cock, pressing the demon king’s shaft deeper inside of him. 

Biting his lip, Link moved one of his hands down to grasp his own cock, stroking it quickly while he rotated his hips on Demise’s shaft. A gasp left the hero’s mouth as he felt Demise’s arm wrap around his middle and pull him closer. The demon king’s other hand moved down to grasp Link’s balls, rolling them in his fingers. 

“ _Ah! Master_ …I-I can’t-” Link was suddenly cut off by his own moan as he climaxed for a second time. 

Demise growled at the sight and watched as the child’s release splattered across their hands and the floor in front of them. Link slumped against his body, panting slightly. Demise tightened his grip around Link’s middle and pulled him closer to his body. And instead of pulling out of the child like he normally did at the moment, the demon king started thrusting again. 

“M-Master?!” Link questioned in surprise, his voice cracking towards the end of his exclamation.

Demise just ignored Link and bent him forward until he was on his hands and knees. Then, he began thrusting quickly. Small whimpers and moans were leaving Link’s mouth as Demise started plummeting his entrance with little regard to Link’s exhaustion. Eyes flickering up towards Ghirahim, Demise snarled when he saw his sword trying to look elsewhere. But Demise could tell that the noises leaving the child’s mouth was having an effect on his sword, if the shivers going through his body was any indication. 

Grabbing a clump of Link’s hair, Demise gave a particularly harsh thrust, causing the child to cry out loudly. That brought Ghirahim’s eyes back towards the males fucking in front of him. Smirking widely, Demise held Ghirahim’s gaze as he continued to thrust inside of Link’s body. 

Ghirahim swallowed as he watched his master fuck the child into an inch of his life. He licked his lip and growled as he tried to move his hand towards his arousal, but was stopped by a growl from Demise. Groaning in frustration, the Demon Lord lowered his hand and writhed on the floor. His arousal was throbbing insistently against his leg and he wanted more than anything to just reach down and grasp it. 

A grunt from Demise brought Ghirahim out of his thoughts. He watched as Link collapsed to the floor, his legs and Demise’s arm around his middle being the only thing holding him up. He noticed the muscles in his master’s jaw clenching, as well as the rest of his body. 

Demise cursed mentally as he felt his orgasm start to approaching. Throwing away all of his self-control, Demise gripped Link’s waist tightly, almost to the point of leaving bruises, and thrusts even faster and harder than he had been previously. After a few moments, the demon king froze inside of Link and growled before leaning down and biting harshly at the child’s neck. 

Link whined loudly, but tilted his head to give Demise more room. His eyes were fluttering, stuck between whether to open or close. He felt absolutely tired, but his nerves were bouncing wildly. Not to mention, the smell of sex was affecting his brain and left him with a uncomfortable aroused feeling. 

The hero started when he felt Demise’s hand curl around his cock and he shook his head quickly. “No! Please, no more- _ugh_!” Link grunted before Demise started fisting his cock. 

Demise stroked Link’s arousal quickly, looking for one last orgasm from the child. And the demon king got his wish, Link quickly coming in his hand. After his third orgasm was forced out of his body, Link slumped in complete exhaustion, unable to move at all. He let out a few whimpers as his body trembled and shook. 

Demise removed his hand from around the child’s cock and licked at the release on his hand before gazing over at Ghirahim, who was still whimpering and writhing on the floor. He was shining pleading eyes at his master, looking for some kind of mercy. Raising an eyebrow at his sword’s movements, the demon king just stood up and picked up Link as well. 

“I expect you to clean up this mess once your bonds come free Ghirahim,” Demise stated before he started to walk out of the throne room, summoning a large cloak to cover himself and the hero in his arms. 

Ghirahim snapped his head up in shock and widened his eyes. “What?! You can’t just leave me here!”

“Watch me. The chains will release themselves from your body when my power is no longer nearby to supply it,” Demise said before leaving the throne room. 

Ghirahim stared at the spot where his master had been second ago. His cock was still pulsing insistently against his thigh. Gritting his teeth in anger, Ghirahim pounded his fist into the floor.


End file.
